Computer vision is the enterprise of automating and integrating a wide range of processes and representations for vision perception. Images are acquired, processed, analyzed, and understood. In general, high-dimensional data from the real world is used to produce numerical or symbolic information, e.g., in the form of decisions. Computer vision is concerned with the theory behind artificial systems that extract information from images. The image data can take many forms, such as video sequences, views from multiple cameras, or multi-dimensional data from a medical scanner. Computer vision encompasses many domains including scene reconstruction, event detection, video tracking, object recognition, learning, indexing, motion estimation, and image restoration.